Never Expected
by Celest-Wikit
Summary: Serena has a bf but starts to have feelings for Darien. What if she says something to Darien that could crush the possibilities of them being together and then finds out her bf is cheating on her will Darien except her into his life again?
1. Default Chapter

Story: Never Expected  
  
Author: Jaded Summery: Serena runs into Darien on the worst day of her life. Authors notes: hear are some simple things I thought you should know. Means change in time or date Means change in scene Means thoughts of character not said out loud { } Means my own little thoughts that isn't part of the story Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Naoko-kun/chan does okay. okay! Now on with the story!  
  
Serena Terrance, a short klutzy blonde with bright crystal blue eyes walked into the CGC to find her best friends Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina sitting with her boyfriend of 2 months now, Brian Arsons. At medium height, with chestnut brown hair and green eyes he was the cutest guy in highschool besides Darien Warren. Being the tall, black haired, midnight blue eyed cutie that he was he could get any girl that walked in his path. EXCEPT Serena! For some reason it was different with her.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Serena finally said after arriving at the table they were sitting at. Brian looked over to see bright blue eyes right in front of him. "AAAAHHHH"! Brian finally realized who it was and stopped screaming. "Oh my god don't scare me like that"! Brian said while you could here people in the back round saying 'breath Brian, just breath'.  
  
"Sorry, I just decided to have a little fun that's all". Serena put on her puppy face that nobody could resist and right away Brian forgave her. She sat down, her back facing the doors so she came in eye contact with all of her friends.  
  
An hour later  
  
The group still at CGC were sitting at the same table giggling at basically anything Brian said were enjoying there ice cream realized the time. One by one they began to leave. When only Lita, Serena, and Brian were left, there was a sudden delay in Lita's leave? She looked up from her ice cream when she noticed Darien creeping up on Serena. Of coarse Serena not noticing to involved in the conversation she was now having with herself. Plus the fact that they weren't about to ruin the surprise! Darien now right behind Usagi leans over and whispers in her ear "Hey Meatballs".  
  
"AAAAHHHH"!!!! Serena screamed while falling out of the chair she was sitting in. Instead of letting Serena fall and land on the cold floor he caught her little body in his big arms. With the little strength he had left because he was laughing so hard! "Thank you for not letting me fall Warren". Mamoru saddened but unnoticeable to others when she called him this. He always wished that she would call him Dar or at least Darien. Like when he calls her meet ball head, it's his own little nickname for her.  
  
"No problem meet balls yea know I'm not that mean". Darien said cockily but with a little bit of sarcasm. Although when it comes to Serena she only catches the so-called nickname which she doesn't consider it being one! "My name is SERENA NOT MEET BALLS"! "Okay whatever you say. sweet Serena meet balls". "Hey Lita, how are you"? Darien noticed Lita sitting down and decided to say hi now before she's dragged out by his little tornado. "I'm fine thanx"!  
  
Darien's eyes moved to the side and he spotted the one guy he hated for taking his Serena! All he could say was "Brian". He couldn't bring himself to say anything else even though it would make Serena happy to see them talking. Not competing against each other. "Well, I'm going to see what's up with Andrew so by meet balls"! "Call yea later Lita"! "Brian. see yea around".  
  
Serena found herself lost in thought. About the sudden voice change when he speaks to Brian. Maybe it's a past issue I probably shouldn't let it bother me, but I sure would like to know why? Serena was suddenly brought back to reality by Lita's franticly waving hand in her face! "Finally your back jeez, I was just going to leave if you didn't return to soon. Look I got to go okay I don't want to be late for cooking class so I'll see yea later okay". Lita had said before getting up and waving by and leaving CGC finally.  
  
Serena began to think again while Brian sat there and watched her. This is to weird, why do I feel like I'm jealous of Lita for being so close to Darien when I am fine with being far away from him. When did she get his phone number anyway? When did this all happen? Did she not tell me on purpose or is it not all that important? "Brian, when did Lita get Darien's number?  
  
"Um. I think a couple months ago, why"? "Hmm. oh no. reason. no reason at all"! Serena stuttered. While she sat there thinking, Brian did a bit of thinking himself. Why would Serena want to know that? Maybe she's a bit jealous of Lita. I have seen the way she looks at him, when they're not arguing that is. I like Serena but I think she loves Darien and Darien you can tell right off the bat is in love with Serena no doubting that? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, any ways what do you wanna do now"? Serena finally said breaking the silence between them. "Well, actually it's kinda late so I got to go but I'll see you at school okay". "Okay Brian see you later"! Before he walked out Darien still hanging with Andrew yelled out "BY BRA oops I mean Brian"! I crack my self up especially since I'm the only one who knows what it means!  
  
Serena got up and walked over to the counter and sat down on the stool next to Darien. "Hey Andrew, hey Chiba". Ugh she said it again I hate when she says that name Darien thought to himself. At that time Serena was staring off in space while Darien was looking down at the counter with the saddest looking expression on his face. Which didn't go unnoticed by Andrew.  
  
"Hey Serena can you excuse Darien and I for a minute I need to speak to him in private"? Andrew said snapping both Darien and Serena back to reality. In unison they both say "huh"! Serena adds then "oh ya sure I'll go sit over there with Jason but I'm coming back. You can't get rid of me that easily"! Serena said jokingly.  
  
"Thanks Sere" Andrew always call's her that. Darien followed her with his eyes with a slight smile on his lips as she walked away. Serena felt someone watching her so she turned to see Darien staring right at her but not like usual. Oh crap she saw me Darien thought. He automatically turned around and blushed like crazy. "HAHAHAHA" Andrew saw him blushing and couldn't help but laugh at him for being caught. "What's so funny"? Darien just asked very confused.  
  
Andrew finally stopped laughing and got serious. "Darien you're my best friend and I can read you like a sign on the street". Andrew now very serious paused for a moment, long enough for Darien to put in a word. "What do you mean Andrew"? "Well, I see the way you look at her, you like her I know it". "Who Serena no way I just like teasing her it's fun you should try it"! I wish I could tell you how I really feel but I can't. What would you think she's only 14 and I'm 18 were far apart and can I trust you not to tell anyone especially her.  
  
"Darien you can't lie to me I know how you feel just admit it" Andrew said knowingly. "It's not that easy Andy". Darien half mumbled to himself. "Come on Darien admit it and if you don't I'll tell Carla that you like her and then you'll never get a moments rest"! {Carla is a girl that is like in love with Darien K!} "Is that a threat Mr. cause I'm sure scared now"? Darien said very sarcastically with a slight chuckle! "Ya maybe it is, I'm serious Dar if you have a hard time saying it to me I think it would be misery trying to get it out of you saying it to Serena"!  
  
"Are you serious, you wouldn't"? "Oh but I would". Andrew said evilly. "Fine jeez, just don't say anything to her or Carla ok"! "Ya now problem". "Andrew I'm serious"! "Ok just get on with it already"! "Ok where do I start. I am basically in love with her I mean who wouldn't look at her"! As Darien said this both of them looked at her and that action didn't go unnoticed either! "Every day I run into her on purpose! When I do I see her beautiful blue eyes when I look into them I get lost! Her wonderful golden blonde hair, her soft peach skin! Andrew when I see her I think, I've never seen such an angel fly so low! I only tease her because she's so cute when she's mad! I can't help my self; I'm just so pitiful airn't I? "No Darien you're in love. In love with a goddess"! "She's so beautiful and so full of life and happiness. So content with the world around her how does she do it"? Serena's point of view  
  
At the same time Darien said his last words Serena looked over at them and over heard Darien saying something like "She's so beautiful and so full of life and happiness. So content with the world around her, how does she do it"? Serena turned back around and began to think who is he talking about? Maybe Lita cause they're so close but Lita has Andrew and he knows that so there's no point in trying for her. Maybe it's that Carla girl that he and Andrew always talk about. Does he like her. but how could he. wait why do I care? I don't ya I don't care about the girls he likes because I hate him and he hates me simple as that!  
  
When Serena was done thinking she looked at her watch to see the time. "Oh my it's almost 6:30, I better get home or I'll be late for dinner and I can't miss that!" Serena said to Jason, one of her friends from English class. "Hey Andy I'm just ganna go home I'll see ya tomorrow k!" Serena yelled over to him. "Okay Sere see ya by"! Andrew answered back!  
  
Darien turned around on his stool and watched his fav. girl leave him for the night. "Darien don't just sit there and stare at her go ask her out before she leaves or you won't get another chance"! Andrew said to Darien pushing him toward Serena. "Fine whatever"! "Hey meatballs wait up I got to talk to you for a short second"! With that Darien ran up to Serena and grabbed her hand twirling her around. "My name is NOT meet balls, now what do you want I have to go"? Darien just stood there not knowing what to say. "Uh. um. never mind". "No what is it I'll listen as long as it doesn't have to do with me being ditzy or something ok"! "No that's ok it's nothing really"! "Ok whatever you say Darien". Serena answered. Oh my gosh she said my name I can't believe this WOW! As she said Darien a small smile crept onto his lips. Serena just furrowed her brow and looked at him. "Bye. Serena". Those were Darien's final words before turning around and going back to Andrew. This left Serena in shock! Oh my gosh he said my name I can't believe this WOW! Serena thought. All Serena said was "Bye" in a whisper. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Darien was walking back he said to himself WOW I almost asked Serena out! As he was walking away Andrew saw the look that Serena was giving Darien as he walked away. He mouthed "he likes you". Serena only stared again only catching the he likes part of that. She just shrugged her shoulders and waved good-bye. As Serena was walking she thought to her self. That was really strange! I wonder what Andrew was trying to say? Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow. Next Day at Juban High School-Monday  
  
"Hey Serena wake up"! Lita waved her hand in front of Serena's face yelling for her to come back into the group. "Hmm. oh ya sorry". Serena replied nervously. "What's been with you today girl"? Rei said. "Ya it's like you to space out in class but not at lunch what's up"? Amy put in. "Sorry guys I was just thinking". "Thinking is not like you what's on your mind that's got you hooked"? Serena looked at all the girls then finally said "Darien and Andrew". At this comment every girl sat in silence with her jaws hanging open. Serena then turned to Lita and asked "hey can I talk to you for a second please, ya know before lunch is over"? "Ya sure". Lita was the first to say anything. As the two girls got up and started walking away the rest of them just keep on staring. Serena and Lita's point of view  
  
"So what's up girl you kinda put us in total shock after what you said"? "Lita your pretty close to Darien right"? Serena asked. "Yes, why do you ask"? "Well, I. was just wondering." Serena started to trail of when Lita said, "ya so go on"! "I was just wondering if you could talk to him for me about something"? Serena asked curious to hear her answer. "Well uh. it depends on what you want me to talk to him about." Lita replied.  
  
Well yesterday after you left CGC I stayed and talked to Jason for a while. So any ways I over heard Darien talking to Andrew about some girl. Saying about how beautiful she was and that he. he. thinks he might be in LOVE with her! Then when I was about to leave he ran up to me and wanted to talk to me about something. Then he said never mind but I asked him again and he said never mind again. Although the scary part is that he said by to me and when he did he used my real name"! Serena finally finished saying. "Well um. sure I guess but if he doesn't want to say I'm not going to pressure him okay. If you still want to know then your going to have to ask him your self". "Ya I understand, thanx Lita"! Next Day at Darien's place-Tuesday  
  
"So any ways, uh. Darien I was a. just wondering who you. like"? Lita asked nervously. Darien just stared at her thinking about what to say oh no what do I say I can't tell her I like Serena she's not ready to know yet. Um. think Darien, think, who's cute Danielle Sanchez {A very pretty Jr. and very popular single among the boys}. "Oh ok". Was Lita's only reply. "Why"? "Oh. no reason well, I go to go so I'll see ya at school tomorrow ok". "Ya I'll walk you out". Next day at school-Wednesday  
  
"Hey Serena uh. come here for a minute". "Ok Leets". Lita began "Well, I did what you asked and he answered no trouble"! "Well, what did he say"? Serena got to the point automatically. "He said well. Danielle Sanchez that sluty Jr.". Serena just sat there and didn't say anything only stared. WOW, Danielle Sanchez my competition amongst the guys. Now against one more I can't. wait no she's not my competition against Darien not anymore now that I know he likes her! Of coarse she never was to him. "ok I was just wondering and thanx for asking him". Serena finally said in a whisper. Lita looked into Serena's eyes and didn't see what she usually does she saw sadness. "Hey are you okay Sere"? "Hmm. Oh ya never been better"! End of 8th period  
  
Serena was walking in the hallway on the way out trying her best to avoid Darien for the rest of the day. When she runs right in to him. "Oh hi Warren what's up"? I hate this day! Oh K so it's back to that why do you do this to me?! "Nuthin' much here!" Serena began the conversation between them to settle the awkwardness. "So since word travels so fast around here I heard you liked Danielle Sanchez, are you going to ask her to the Valentines dance tonight"? Serena said slightly punching him on the shoulder. Darien looked up into her eyes and thought I wish to ask you but I know you would say no. "Uh. maybe but It might be hard because I'm sure tons of other guys would try and ask her"! I can't believe I'm going along with this! Darien thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, who are you going with, wait let me guess BRA right"? Darien said while laughing. "Ya I am, got a problem with that"? Serena said very high and mighty like. Yes a big problem but nothing I can do about it "No not at all" Darien replied matter of a factly. "Ok then and why do you always call him BRA"? Serena asked curiously. "Not telling". "Come on I wanna know"! Serena begged. "Well since your begging me. Brian and I used to be friends until a few months ago and then we began competing against each other. Any ways while we were friends I found out his full name is Brian Ryan Arsons. So BRA is only his initials but it sounds like bra so it's just funny! Also up until now I was the only one who knew and now you." Darien then put a finger on to Serena's nose causing her to go cross-eyed. ". do." They just both ended up laughing. Valentines dance  
  
The lights were dim as Serena walks into the room. Small pink pearl earrings adorned her and a choker made up of three strings of pink pearls was around her neck, and a simple pink pearl bracelet around her left wrist. Hair pulled up in a banana comb with little strings of pearls running throughout her hair and the many ringlets coming down from all sides. Her dress: A pink sleeveless ball gown. The top satin, as well as the skirt. The whole top is embroidered in pink roses. On the back where the top meets the skirt, is a satin rose. The skirt touches the ground. She also has 4" heels to match.  
  
The 4 girls following by her side with the same outfits except the other dresses and accessories are different colors. Lita's dress is a grassy green color, Raye's is a flaming red color, Amy's is at the top a metallic blue color and as you move down the dress the shades of blue begin to get lighter, and Mina's dress is a pastel orange color. As they walked in they stopped at the front Serena spotted Brian and the gang. "Hey look girls come on". Serena said hintingly.  
  
As they made their way over Brian turned to see his beautiful Serena walking up to him. Serena saw Brian and looked at him with big blue eyes. Brian was wearing a nice blue suit the tie matching perfectly.  
  
"Hey Serena you look wonderful tonight"! Brian said while kissing Serena on the cheek. "You don't look so bad yourself". Serena replied. "Would you like to dance"? Brian asked. "Why yes kind sir I would". As they moved to the dance floor the girls went to find their boys and began to dance. The song of choice was 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train.  
  
(Darien's point of view) Darien was standing with Jason {the guy from CGC a friend of his} talking to him while watching Andrew and Lita dancing together. When he saw them, Serena and Brian together him in her arms, her in his arms. Looking so happy laughing and smiling at him. Looking at him with those eyes. Then what felt like someone ripped out his heart and punched it and smashed it, he saw them kiss. He couldn't take it. He needed to get out of here. The only place to go to was the. bathroom. "Hey Jason I got to use the bathroom so if you'll excuse me". Darien said nervously. "Ya sure Dar".  
  
Darien half ran to the bathroom and finally got inside. Sitting down putting his hands into his face. While still walking there Andrew saw him and excused himself from Lita as she agreed without questioning. He began to follow him and shortly went in after Darien. Looking at Darien sitting there he knew something was wrong. So all he could do was ask.  
  
"Hey Dar I saw you practically run in here what's wrong"? Andrew asked curiously. Darien looked up at Andrew before speaking. "Andrew I saw it did you see it, did you"? Darien asked frantically. "Calm down Dar now see what"? Andrew asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Sere and Brian I hate that guy so much they were dancing and then. then they kissed A LOT and she enjoyed it A LOT"! "I couldn't stand to know and see that so I came in here". Darien said. All Andrew could say was "Oh". "Ok Dar look just forget about it and lets go back out there and you can ask her to dance and you'll forget all about it by the time the song ends". "I can't I won't be able to get that out of my head"! "Yes you can you are a man, a man can handle anything". Andrew said confidently. "Ya your right I can"! "Ok then let's get outa here"!  
  
As they walked out Andrew went to Lita and Darien began searching for Serena. He finally spotted her being fought over by two guys. As he walked closer, Darien could make out what they were saying. "No I asked her first"! One boy said. "No I did"! The other argued back. Time to do some saving! Darien thought. As he approached them he grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her into his embrace. "Sorry boys this is my dance". "Hey you can't do that"! One said. Darien turned his head toward them and said, "I can do whatever I want"! "Oh sorry Dar we didn't recognize you at first"! One boy said. "Oh ya go ahead we won't try and stop you"! The other said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Darien led Serena onto the dance floor when 'Hero' by Enrique Iglassious came on. Once they got there Darien said, "It looked like you could use some help". "Ya know you didn't have to do that". Serena said back. "Uh huh, just keep on thinking that". Darien said jokingly. Serena answered, "What's that supposed to mean"? Darien laughed and said, "Nothing". "You look very. nice tonight". Darien said breaking the silence but trying not to sound obvious and trying to keep the conversation casual. "Thank you, and you look handsome tonight". She said I look handsome as he thought a smile crept onto his lips. "Thank you and your welcome".  
  
As the song began to end he whispered to her while staring into her beautiful blue eyes "I can be your hero". After he said this Darien pulled her closer into his warm embrace and kissed her softly. He held her, kissing her until the last note played. After this he realized what he had done pulled away, looked into her wide shock stricken eyes, and then walked away. Leaving a stunned Serena in the middle of the dance floor. As he was walking away Serena put a hand to her mouth and touched her lips. They were still warm from the kiss. All she said was "Wow"! Getting over the shock she walked over to Brian and the gang. Not mentioning the kiss. 1 hour later, 10 min before the dance ends  
  
Serena not once letting the kiss slip her mind excused her self from the group to go find Darien. See if she can get an explanation from him. As she walked over to the guys he was standing with she asked, "Have you seen Darien"? They nodded and said, Ya, he's over there". Serena turned and began to walk toward him, automatically recognizing that tall black head. As she came closer Serena stopped dead in her tracks to see Darien kissing Danielle Sanchez. She began to shake and ran to the other side of the room. Seeing Brian she grabbed hold of his arm and said, "Brian can you please take me home, I feel sick"? "Ya sure". He replied.  
  
The drive home was silent until Brian spoke, "Serena are you okay"? She replied in a whisper, "Ya I just feel sick to my stomach, sorry". "No apology needed if you feel sick then you shouldn't have stayed and that's why I'm taking you home now". She thanked him and sat back.  
  
Next Day-Thursday  
  
Serena was walking home when she ran into the one person she didn't want to see. Darien. She got up picking up her bag and not looking up she began to apologize to her victim "Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that I was just thinking and got caught up". Serena said rambling on about it. "It's okay I'm fine". Once Serena heard his voice she looked up and said coldly, "Oh it's just you, I thought I ran into someone important". This kind of shocked Darien. He grabbed her hand but Serena snatched it away before he could say anything. "Don't touch me"! Serena snapped. "Wow, what did I do now"? Serena stared at him for a while before speaking. "Remember yesterday when you kissed me and then left me"? Serena asked anger in her voice. Darien didn't get a reply in. "Well a while later I went to go look for you and found you making out with that. that slut Danielle Sanchez"! "Oh is that all look Sere." He didn't get to finish his sentence because he felt a pain in his right cheek. After he realized that Serena had slapped him across the face he said, "Oww what was that for"?  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe you would say that! You can't just go around kissing girls, then a while later be making out with another especially if they both mean nothing to you"! Serena yelled. "But it was just a dare and I." He again didn't get to finish his sentence because Serena interrupted him. "I don't care if it was or not you can't do that and you know that, you could have said no I won't do that"! Serena yelled back. "I hate you, I hate you and never want to see you again and don't bother trying to apologize because I won't take it"! While Serena was saying this her eyes began to well up with tears. Serena ran off crying and left Darien standing their heart broken. Darien looked around for a bench, found one, sat down and began to think. She is right I could have said no and because of my stupidity she hates me. What was I thinking? Now she never wants to see me again. As he said this his heart broke into a million pieces and a single tear fell from his hazed eyes. He got up at started to walk to his apartment, never wanting to see the light of day again if his Serena was not in it. Next Day-Friday  
  
Serena walked down the hall of Juban Highschool holding her books and looking down. Knowing that she was going to run into Darien she put her head up. So if she saw him she could avoid contact with him. Serena walked by the lockers she usually runs into him by and didn't see him. She began to think that's weird, this is the place I've run into him for the past two years now. I wonder where he is? Maybe he went a different way to try and avoid me. 


	6. Chapter 6

2 hours later  
  
Serena walked into CGC to see a dirty blonde head watching a counter and not talking to a black haired head. Where is he? she thought. Serena walked over to the counter and sat at the same stool that Darien sat in everyday. It was cold against her legs, which meant he hadn't been here in a while. "Hey Andy what's up"? Serena asked trying to act cheerful. "Hey Sere nuttin' much". Andrew replied. "Hey um. has um. Darien been by lately"? "Yes he has". Andrew said never looking up from the counter. As soon as Serena heard this she perked up right away. "Really cause he wasn't in school today". "Ya I know, that's when he came by, ya know when you were in school. He's trying to do as you wish by staying away from you but it's hard for him. I asked him why he's not in school and he said he felt sick and he also didn't want to see you because he wouldn't have been able to handle it, the pain I mean". Serena sat in shock as Andrew spilled everything to her. "Did he say anything else". Serena asked curiously. "Maybe". "Well, tell me I need to know"! Serena responded. "Why do you actually care"? Serena stared at him for a while until she said in a whisper "Yes I do very much". "Okay then. He also said that he misses you even if he only hasn't seen you for 1 day that day is important. He said he misses your eyes and your smile. He misses teasing you because you get so mad and when you do you look so cute. He says he misses his angel. When you aren't there he tells me how beautiful and wonderful you are and he tells me that even when you are. You know when you call him Warren, he doesn't like that. It makes him feel sad that you don't think of him as a friend. That you see him as an enemy. You may not see it but he looks at you when you're not looking. When I look at him I follow his eyes to see you, I look back at his face and his features tell me he's content with even just that. He always knew he couldn't do anymore than that. A while back when I asked you to let us speak in private I told him to admit what he felt about you. So while you were over there talking to Jason he was confessing his love for you". Serena sat in shock speechless at what she was hearing.  
  
"At the Valentines dance he was talking to Jason and looked over for a second to see you kissing Brian and enjoying it. He couldn't handle it so he went into the men's lounge to relax. I saw him and told him to forget about it and ask you to dance. He said he'd try and so he did. He also said that the kiss wasn't on purpose. That he couldn't hold you that close and not kiss you. He tried but I guess the pressure got to him. So he did what felt natural. The thing in between him and Danielle was my fault and I'm sorry. I dared him to and he refused. So I told him that if he didn't I would tell you everything. He was afraid of what you would say so he had no choice. He thinks you hate him so he didn't want you to know. He said the day you told him you hated him was the day his life ended. The reason he didn't come to school was he didn't want to get out of bed. When he came here he looked awful his hair hadn't been brushed, he hadn't shaved, and he was in a pair of old jeans and a faded pink shirt. The only pink shirt he owned. That shirt's special to him it's the shirt that's your favorite color and the shirt that you gave him his first hug. He says he'll never forget the day.  
  
By the time Andrew was done Serena was already in tears. Her heart ached and her stomach was hurting. She sat there and cried until she got up, thanked Andrew for all the information and left. Serena decided to go home. That night she fell asleep crying. Then dreaming of him and everything being all right. Next Day-Saturday  
  
Serena got up out of bed a little late that day. Later than the usual time of 12:00. Today she got up at 2:00. When she awoke Serena had a bad headache. She took some medicine and a long walk. It was already 5:00 and she didn't want to go back home. Serena decided to go to Brian's. On the way there it started to rain. He had given' her a key so she can come over when ever she feels like it. He lived alone. His parents died a while ago and that's how him and Darien became friends. So she unlocked the door and walked in. Closing the door behind her she began to look for Brian. Serena walked into the kitchen and when she opened the door to the kitchen she screamed. Brian turned around to see Serena standing there with her jaw hanging open and her eyes big and dark blue. Her skin had gone very pale.  
  
Serena had walked in to see her boyfriend of 2 months now kissing another girl. Brian walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Automatically Serena jerked back and said coldly "Don't touch me and who's she"? "Um. this is Janice Calvin, she's a sophomore at our school". Brian said nervously. "Um. Janice this is my um. friend Serena". I can't believe I'm ruining my best relashinship for that guy but I owe it to him Brian said still very nervous. "Friend. friend my butt! I'm his girlfriend"! Serena yelled while starting to cry. Janice walked up to Brian and smacked him in the face and walked out. Serena walked up to him and with all her strength slapped him and then kicked him wear it counts. Starting to stutter from crying Serena yelled, "This relationship is OVER"! With that Serena ran out crying into the rain leaving Brian on the floor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Serena kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She ran under a stone ledge in the park and sat there crying. Hearing feet walking Serena looked up to see Darien walking down a path in the park. She got up and ran to him. Wrapping her arms around him she cried into his shirt.  
  
Darien was snapped back to reality when he felt someone wrap their arms around him. He looked down to see Serena hugging him. He tensed a bit then relaxed again. He couldn't stand having her like this so he pried him self off of her. She looked up to see him looking down. She was the first to speak "Um. sorry about that, I'm just happy to see you. I got worried when you weren't in school and you weren't at CGC". He didn't respond only stared off to the side. Serena finally spoke. "Darien. I'm sorry for everything really I am. I was so mean and didn't let you talk and for that I'm so sorry".  
  
Darien still didn't say anything so Serena spoke instead. "Darien. please say something or if you don't talk at least look at me". Darien still with his head down responded "I can't". Serena placed a hand on his cheek but he moved away shuddering under her touch. "Please Darien I hate this! I went to see Andrew yesterday and. and he told me. He told me everything. I don't hate you at all not after what he told me. I'm so sorry I." Darien speaking cut off Serena. "Stop, don't say anymore". Darien saw the brick wall and sat against it to get out of the rain. Serena following after him.  
  
Serena sat down next to him. They sat in silence. Darien looked over at her making sure she didn't notice this. Look at her she's beautiful even when she's crying. Crying wow she's crying about what though? Darien thought. He noticed Serena shivering because she had been running and then standing in the rain. Darien took off his jacket and slipped it around her. She snuggled into it. Exhausted from all that running and crying she began to fall asleep. Without realizing it she slid under his arm and fell asleep in his embrace. Darien tensed up a bit but relaxed. Still not over what was going on he didn't respond but he felt somewhat at ease when she was there.  
  
A short time later Darien picked up Serena and carried her to his apartment. After it stopped raining of coarse. He laid her into his bed and wrapped her into the blankets to stay warm. Darien decided to lay some cloths out for her to change into when she awoke. He walked over to her kissed her cheek and said, "sleep well angel". As he rose again a smile drew across Serena's face. He leaned over her and said "I know I'm supposed to be mad at you for the hell you put me through, but I'm not that mean to leave you in the street crying and shivering". With that he walked out. An hour later  
  
Darien sat on his sofa drinking cocoa and reading a book when he heard some ruffles and groans. Serena's up he thought. She walked out of his room and saw Darien sitting on the sofa. "Hey Darien. um. wear am I"? "You're at my apartment. I didn't know wear you lived and you fell asleep in the park so I brought you here". Darien turned to look at Serena. "I see you got the cloths". "Ya they're a bit big on me and I noticed that they aren't guy cloths so who's are they if you don't mind me asking"? Darien didn't look up from his book but answered her. "This might sound weird but they're Lita's. She was over one day and accidentally spilt tea on her outfit so she borrowed some of my cloths and I washed hers. Although she left with my cloths and left hers here. She went home and changed into her own cloths and came back. Dropped off my cloths and forgot to get hers". Ok so he's still mad at me I should've expected that "Oh ok".  
  
Serena sat down next to Darien and took his cocoa from him. "Hey I was drinking that"! Darien said snatching it back. "Ya well, I am now". Serena said taking it from him again. "Fine" he said "Fine" she responded. They sat in silence until Serena spoke. "You know you can't be mad at me forever". "Really, and why's that"? "Because". "Because why"? Darien said in return. Serena began, "because it's me. You love me and. and I love you! You loved me and I loved you"! Darien still didn't look at her only said, "Oh really meet balls"! "Ya and don't call me that you are well aware of my name"! Darien said back "Why does it hurt your feelings"? Serena answered back "Yes it does"! Darien looked at Serena and said, "Good"! Now standing Darien began to walk to the kitchen. 


	8. Chapter 8

At this comment Serena got up and stopped him. "Move now"! Darien said in a demanding voice. "No I won't"! Darien again said more forcefully and in her face "MOVE"! With that Serena raised her had to smack him in the face. When she was almost there Darien saw what she was going to do and caught her hand inches away from his face. He lowered it but held a steady hand on to it so she wouldn't try it again.  
  
"Let go of me"! Serena demanded. "Not until you move"! She rose her other hand but not in time for him to catch that one to. Now he had a hold of both her wrist and had her caught against the wall. "Why are you doing this"? Serena asked. "Doing what"? Darien asked back. "Being so mean"! "Me mean! Ha! That's a funny one! This is nothing compared to the hell you put me through. After that day you told me you hated me I went home and didn't leave! The next day I didn't go to school cause I couldn't stand it if I saw you it would hurt too much knowing you never wanted to see me again! I stayed in bed the whole day I didn't sleep and I didn't eat! You made me miserable! I thought to myself my life is over! I'm in love with a girl who hates me and I can't do anything about it! What would you have done huh tell me that! I can't believe you have the nerve to tell me that I'm being mean"! Serena was crying now. "I know and I'm so sorry! I don't hate you though I love you! I love you so much! I only said that because you hurt me and now I know why you did what you did and I'm sorry because I didn't understand and. and." Serena was stopped by Darien. Serena realizing what was happening responded. She slip her arms out from under his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck! She thought to herself WOW he sure is a great kisser! Yes, they are kissing and as every second goes by they deepen the kiss. Until finally they break apart. Serena was the first to speak.  
  
What was that for"? Darien responded simply, "You were rambling and I really couldn't understand a word you were saying". "Ok". He pulled her into his embrace for a hug. "I love you Sere"! "I know, I love you too"! They finally separated and went to sit down. They began to talk. "Ya know Brian and I are over". "Ya I figured as much". Darien replied. Serena asked, "Darien why were you so mean to him"? Darien laughed and said, "Why do you think! I was jealous that he got you first". They began to talk until Serena finally fell asleep. Darien picked her up and placed her into bed. Laying next to her she snuggled up to him and they slept in each other's arms. The Next Morning  
  
Darien awoke and tried to get up without waking up his sleeping angel. When he got up he threw on a new shirt and went into the living room. Shortly after he got up Serena did the same. He saw her and said, "Good morning sleepy head sleep well"? "Oh yes I. WHAT MORNING! Oh my gosh my parents must be worried sick I gotta get dressed were are my cloths"! Darien just laughed and said, "Don't worry it's taken care of. I called Lita and told her you were staying the night so she called your mom and told her that you were staying at her place k"! "Oh good thank you so much"! "Oh no problem. See aren't you glad I'm the one you love"! Serena laughed, "Yes I am"!  
  
The End  
  
Hope ya liked it! 


End file.
